bakuganfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Tytanium Dragonoid
Titanium Dragonoid to rodzaj Dragonoida z serii Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge. Jest ewolucją Blitz Dragonoida. Jego BakuNano to Sonicanon. W 26 odcinku ewoluuje w Fusion Dragonoida. Informacje Titanium Dragonoid ma metalową zbroję. Jest mniejsza niż u Blitz Dragonoida, lecz otacza całą jego klatkę piersiową i plecy. Posiada on 2 skrzydła, które w każdej chwili może schować. Drago jest dużo zwinniejszy od swoich poprzednich ewolucji. Symbol Rdzenia Vestroi ma on od tej chwili nie tylko na klatce piersiowej, lecz także na nogach i rękach oraz na ogonie. Titanium Dragonoid posiada moce, których niebył w stanie kontrolować, lecz wkrótce udało mu się nad nimi zapanować.W 26 odcinku Mechtanium Surge ewoluuje w Fusion Dragonoida. Anime Titanium Dragonoid pierwszy raz pojawił się w 39 odcinku Najeźdźców z Gundalii. Ewoluował dzięki mocy Sacred Orba. W 1 odcinku Mechtanium Surge walczył z Benem i zwyciężył. Nie mógł kontrolować swoich mocy i o mało nie zniszczył całej areny. Razem z Danem widzieli w wizjach Razenoida. W 2 odcinku Mechtanium Surge, gdy Dan i Drago próbowali kontrolować moc Drago, w trakcie walki pojawił się Mechtogan, Zenthon. Mechtogan odszedł i namieszał w walce Tristera. W 3 odcinku, przegrał w walce z Horridianem, gdyż nie chciał używać mocy której nie mógłby kontrolować. W 4 odcinku, Taylean i Trister pomagali Drago, gdy udało mu się przywołać Zenthona. Niestety ich moc nie dała rady pokonać Mechtogana. Zenthon odszedł. Później, razem z Tayleanem walczyli przeciwko Spyron i Vertexx. Zwyciężyli pojedynek, lecz Sellon ani trochę się nie starała. W 6 odcinku, Titanium Dragonoid walczył z Horridianem. W trakcie pojedynku, on i Dan mieli silną wizję, przez co zamiast Horridiana i Anubiasa widzieli Mag Mela i Razenoida. Używał wtedy całą swą moc i mimo pomocy Tristera, Tayleana, Krakenoida i Bolcanona, zwyciężył i o mało nie zabił Anubiasa. Za próbe zabicia przeciwnika, on i Dan zostali zdyskfalifikowani i Anubias został numerem 1 w BakuPrzestrzeni. W 7 odcinku, on i Dan Kuso przenieśli się do Nowej Vestroi, prawdopodobnie po to, by nauczyć się kontrolować moce Drago. W 8 odcinku, spotkał Amazona, ucznia Preyasa. Na początku, Amazon nie był dla niego zbyt miły, ale gdy dowiedział się, kim jest Drago, chciał się podszkolić w walce przeciw niemu. Drago z początku nie był do tego przekonany, lecz pomyślał, że może w prawdziwym świecie łatwiej mu będzie kontrolować moce. Podczas walki, zaczął mieć wizje na temat Mag Mela, Razenoida i Zenthona. Korzystając z okazji, Amazon zaatakował i pokonał Drago. On i Dan zemdleli. W 9 odcinku, on i Preyas walczyli z Anubiasem, jego Iron Dragonoidem i Mechtoganem Venexusem. Z początku przegrywał, gdy zaczął walczyć, przestał nad sobą panować i używał całej mocy. Przywołał Zenthona. Gdy się opanował, Zenthon zaczął go atakować. Wykorzystał całą swą moc i powalił Mechtogana. Nie był wtedy w stanie przez chwile nic zrobić, więc Venexus chciał go atakować. Uratował go Zenthon. Drago oprzytomniał i pokonał Iron Dragonoida. Zenthon pokonał wtedy Venexusa i Anubias przegrał. W 10 odcinku, trenował z Danem na górze. W 11 odcinku, podczas jego treningu pojawiło się dziwne światło,później okazało się że to Werna. W 12 odcinku, dowiedzieli się o Razenoidzie i Mag Melu od Code Eve. W 13 odcinku, on i Drago przenieśli się w swoje wspomnienia i znaleźli ważną wskazówkę na temat niekontrolowanych mocy Drago. W 14 odcinku, Drago i Dan walczyli z Sellon. Na początku Sellon użyła 3 Iron Dragonoidy, potem kilka Flash Ingram ze Shoxroxami. Gdy Drago z pomocą Zenthona pokonali ich, Sellon przywołała 3 Mechtogany, Miseraka, Rock Fista i Deezalla. Na początku przegrywali, lecz dzięki temu, że zaczeli być ze sobą w harmonii, pojawił się Zenthon Titan i pokonał przeciwników. W 15 odcinku, on i Dan wyczuli że muszą wrócić do BakuPrzestrzeni. Przybyli tam pod koniec odcinku. W 16 odcinku, walczył z Drużyną Anubias, Drużyną Sellon i Chaos Bakuganami. Przywołał Zenthona. Mechtoganowi coś się stało i jego laser zaczął wszystko niszczyć. W nocy, Dan opowiedział Drago o swojej wizji. Później, opowiedzieli to reszcie Młodych Wojowników, a następnie przenieśli się do Gundalii. W 17 odcinku, Drago i Dan, walczyli z Mag Melem, Razenoidem i Dreadeonem w Gundalii. Niestety, przegrali. W 18 odcinku, Drago używając BakuPojazdu Bojowego Zoompha, pojechał walczyć przeciwko Mag Melowi. Zatrzymał go Shun. Później, zaatakowali ich Anubias i Sellon, używając 5 Mechtoganów. Drago zwyciężył dzięki pomocy Zenthona, Zenthona Titana, BakuPojazdu Bojowego Tristera, Cannongeara oraz swojej Ultimate Ability Wonder Superior. W 19 odcinku, Drago dał bakuganom reszty Młodych Wojowników energie, która pozwoliła im przywołać Mechtogany. Walczył później z Razenoidem i Dreadeonem i zwyciężył. W 20 odcinku, razem z Zenthonem walczył przeciwko Chaos Bakuganom. W 21 odcinku, z pomocą Zenthona i Zenthona Titana walczył przeciwko Krakenoidowi, Venexusowi i Venexusowi Titanowi. Walkę zatrzymał Mag Mel, który uwięził Anubiasa w kuli energii. Supermoce Titanium Dragonoida *'Dragon Strength' *'Dragon Hard Striker' *'Dragon Force Striker' *'Dragon Blazer' *'Core Buster' *'Titanium Screen' *'Titanium Hammer' *'Titanium Rumble' *'Titanium Torrent' *'Revolution-O' *'Generation Shield' *'Dragon Maximum Striker' *'Double Up' *'Meteor Screen' Ultimate Ability *'Wonder Superior' Ciekawostki *Na zdjęciu z portalu Bakugan Battle League, przy Titanium Dragonoidzie jest pokazana kulkowa forma Mercury Dragonoida. *Jest to pierwszy bakugan serii Mechtanium Surge, który pokazał się w anime. *Ewolucja Blitza w Titanium Dragonoida jest podobna do ewolucji Crossa w Helix Dragonoida. Wielkie złote uzbrojenie zmieniło się na mniejsze metalowe. *Być może jego nazwa Titanium wziął się od tytanu, z którego jest stworzona zbroja na jego ciele. *Ultimate Ability Titanium Dragonoida - Wonder Superior, jest udoskonaloną wersją supermocy Revolution-O. *Wonder Superior jest pierwszą Ultimate Ability w anime. *Mógłby pokonać Dragonida Nieskończoności. *Titanium Dragonoid razem z Neo Dragonoidem są najdłuższymi ewolucjami Drago. Grafika Anime Titaniumball.PNG TitaniumiDan.PNG Titanium.PNG Titanium 3ep.PNG|Titanium Dragonoid Titanium_2ep.PNG Titanium.JPG|Titanium Dragonoid Titaball.JPG|Kulkowa Forma Titanium Dragonoida Msending.JPG|Titanium Dragonoid na napisach końcowych Triple.png Danintms1.JPG 298px-DragoPower.png 299px-2_1_0007.jpg 299px-Vfgbfdgfvdf.JPG 301px-Dd.jpg 324px-Hsd.PNG 361px-TitaniumDragonoid.png 279px-Picture_76.png 303px-Titandrago.png 306px-Dragofire.png 374px-Tidragoroar.png 283px-Screen.JPG 311px-Drago_using_CORE_BUSTER.png 324px-DRAGO_FORCE_STRIKER.png 340px-Usingrevol.png 299px-2011-07-10_1699.png 301px-Titanium2.png 309px-Screen_shot_2011-07-04_at_7.48.59_PM.png 311px-Generation_shield.png 246px-Picture_65.png 299px-Bakugan_Mechtanium_Surge_Episode_7_1_2_1_0002.jpg 299px-Zoompha2.jpg 299px-Zoompha3.jpg 302px-Screen_shot_2011-06-12_at_11.44.35_AM.png 309px-Zoompha4.jpg 350px-Dragonblazer.JPG 357px-BKN4_146_EA_16_big.jpg 312px-2011-05-22_1821.png|Dan, Drago, and Zenthon 356px-Bakugan_Mechtanium_Surge_Episode_18_2_2_1_0004.jpg 359px-Screen_shot_2011-07-02_at_7.57.40_PM.png 299px-2_1_0006.jpg 299px-BKN4_147_EA_06_big.jpg 299px-Drago_and_wolfurio1.jpg 300px-Denerating_shield.jpg 301px-Drago's_power.png 312px-Screen_shot_2011-07-04_at_7.56.11_PM.png 314px-Screen_shot_2011-07-04_at_6.04.10_PM.png 315px-2011-06-20_1855.png 317px-Gett.JPG 371px-62.png 300px-Screen_shot_2011-07-14_at_12.44.56_AM.JPG 301px-2011-07-12_2315.png 301px-Screen_shot_2011-07-13_at_5.47.37_PM.JPG 357px-2011-07-12_2321.png 297px-1334.png 298px-2011-07-17_2000.png 298px-Screen_shot_2011-07-14_at_12.40.51_PM.JPG 298px-Screen_Shot_2011-07-25_at_6.05.06_PM.JPG 298px-Screen_Shot_2011-07-25_at_6.23.00_PM.JPG 299px-Screen_shot_2011-07-22_at_8.06.06_PM.JPG 300px-Screen_shot_2011-07-22_at_7.42.32_PM.JPG 301px-Screen_shot_2011-07-22_at_5.49.28_PM.JPG 301px-Screen_Shot_2011-07-26_at_8.26.35_PM.JPG 302px-Screen_shot_2011-07-22_at_8.13.48_PM.JPG 303px-2011-07-17_2227.png 303px-Screen_Shot_2011-07-28_at_7.05.07_PM.JPG 304px-2011-07-25_1010.png 316px-2011-07-24_1847.png 362px-Screen_shot_2011-07-14_at_12.47.36_AM.JPG 299px-Screen_Shot_2011-08-22_at_8.14.55_AM.JPG 300px-Screen_Shot_2011-08-01_at_5.58.21_PM.JPG 300px-Screen_Shot_2011-08-11_at_7.43.27_PM.JPG 302px-Screen_Shot_2011-08-11_at_6.39.56_PM.JPG 327px-Screen_Shot_2011-08-08_at_7.27.35_PM.JPG 330px-Screen_Shot_2011-08-14_at_7.54.17_PM.JPG 336px-Screen_Shot_2011-08-16_at_5.04.37_PM.JPG 292px-Dan_drago_wavern.png|Dan Drago i Werna 297px-Drago_falls_down.JPG 302px-Dan_and_drago_on_neathia.png 303px-Dan+Drago.png 357px-Drago_fires_a_fire_balls_at_every_way.JPG Drago_pinned_to_the_ground.jpeg Unknown.jpeg 356px-Bakugan_Mechtanium_Surge_Episode_5_Part_2_2_360p_1_0019.jpg Gra TitaDragonoid.PNG Inne Titan.PNG Kategoria:Bakugany Kategoria:Dragonoid Kategoria:Pyrus Kategoria:Seria Najeźdźcy z Gundalii Kategoria:Seria Mechtanium Surge Kategoria:Super Bakugany Kategoria:Postacie